


Personality

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [24]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Personality Swap, Prompt Fill, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Inspired by@lego-batjokes-prompts‘ prompt#870: a serious Joker and a joking Batsy! Honestly, though, I took a lot of inspiration from the older depictions of Batman for this.Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Personality

[Joker and his hostages jolt violently as Batman drops down from a ventilation shaft in the bank’s ceiling. The green-haired villain cocks his gun as he turns to glare darkly at the caped hero. They lock gazes through the cowl. Joker scowls.]

**Batman** : [grinning wide] Joker! [ignores everyone flinching at his booming voice] I have come to foil your plans yet again!

**Joker** : [sneers] Clearly.

**Batman** : [nods; points dramatically] Surrender at once!

**Joker** : [deadpans] No. [aims at the Bat with his gun]

**Batman** : [looks comedically alarmed] Now, Robin!

[While Joker is distracted by Batman’s ridiculous face (I swear, sometimes, our names should be swapped...), Robin—the Boy Wonder—drops from another vent opening right onto the Joker, disarming him in the process. Batman smiles.]

**Batman** : Well done, ol’ chum!

**Robin** : Thanks, Batman!

[Joker scowls as the two heroes high-five. He ruthlessly elbows the teen in tights and throws him off his person, rolling with the movement so he stands upright.]

**Joker** : [unhooking his acid flower] You’re going to regre _t_  tha _t_.

**Batman** : [gasps—comedically—and puts Joker in a bear hug] Not on my watch!

**Joker** : [grunts; frowns; struggles] Get off of me!

**Batman** : [holds the Joker tighter and leans back, lifting the villain off his feet] Heh, you really are a  _kicker_ , aren’t you?

[Robin giggles from his spot, untying Joker’s former hostages.]

**Joker** : [scowling] No; I’m a  _joker_.

**Batman** : [laughs] I don’t see the difference.

[Joker groans in intellectual agony as Batman smiles and cuffs him.]

**Batman** : Better luck next time, Jokes!

**Joker** : [groans in wounded pride] Joke _r_. It’s Joke _r_ , Batman.

**Batman** : [grins brightly] Jokey!

[Suffice to say, Batman greatly enjoys Joker’s very ironic name. Greatly.]

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t entirely sure this was what the Prompter wanted but [they reblogged the post saying that it was](https://lego-batjokes-prompts.tumblr.com/post/176943968491/batjokes-personality)! =D Anyway, I had fun and I kinda like these guys! Might do more for them sometime.


End file.
